Problem: What is the smallest positive integer with exactly 14 positive divisors?
If the prime factorization of an integer is given as $p_1^{a_1}\cdot p_2^{a_2}\cdot p_3^{a_3}\cdot...$ the number of divisors will be: $$(a_1+1)(a_2+1)(a_3+1)...$$ So, we need to factor 14 in a similar manner to the expression above.  We can write: $$14=(13+1)=(1+1)(6+1)$$ The smallest integer in the first case will be $2^{13}$, and the smallest in the second case will be $2^6\cdot 3^1=192$.  Therefore, $\boxed{192}$ is clearly the smallest positive integer with exactly 14 positive divisors.